


10 Steps Of Falling For Harry

by stylinxox



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 22:56:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9519704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stylinxox/pseuds/stylinxox
Summary: Louis has never really been the type to love long relationships and settling down with only love person. Louis likes parties and taking a 20 year old single man life. He likes being available 'round and do whatever he wants, with whoever he wants. He's never thinking about getting himself into a relationship, actually, when things starts to get more serious Louis simply runs away. He most likely to avoid relationships cause none of this was for the blue eyed boy, really.At least Louis thought so.Or at least until he met Harry.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Guys I'm so so so excited about this! Hope you enjoy reading as much as I did writing.   
> If you like this chapter don't forget to comment and leave kudos! It would mean so much.

****Louis was on tinder. Yes, he knew that it could be embarrassing but Louis didn't care. What does Louis care about, after all?

He's had dates with tinder guys before but nothing serious, as you could expect. He'd seen one guy a couple times, he's made friends with other and also met freaks (even though he's very picky before swiping right)

Louis was swiping left almost like a machine, not really caring about who was he dumping cause most of them aren't worth his time.

No.

Left.

Not this one.

Left again.

One more time.

It's getting boring.

I'm really bored.

Another left.

Oh.

And when he was about to swipe left once again, thank God he stopped. And he saw him.

Harry, 19.

The boy had only one photo but it was really a beautiful picture. The sun setting far away, a nice view on the balcony. And the side profile of a curly haired guy looking down and smiling shyly. His jawline could kill someone.

He was pure art.

Absolutely gorgeous.

There was no description showing and they live a little bit far for each other.

"I just wanna be the reason he smiles like that", Louis thought.

He shook his head negatively, as if he wanted to slip away his thought and he laughed at his own stupidity as he blocked his phone screen.

The blue eyed boy had no idea why his thoughts could be fucked up sometimes.

+

Louis was cooking his dinner when the doorbell rang. He had no idea who could be ringing so desperately since he was expecting no one. He made his way quickly to answer the door.

"Oh not you, Niall", Louis sighed. "I almost burnt myself turning off the stove in despair 'cause of you, you twat"

"'m glad to see you too, pal", Niall said sarcastically, hugging Louis.

The two of them have been best friends since kids. Niall saw that blue eyed boy sitting alone during break at school and he seemed so scared and lost that the blonde couldn't help but sit next to him and start a little conversation just to try to make the tiny boy feel a little less uncomfortable. 

What was supposed to be just a quick conversation turned into a full day convo. And it went on for another day. And another. And a week. And they started having sleepovers and hanging out together. And it's been going on for ever now.

Louis could be badly sarcastic and sassy sometimes but Niall finds it funny and it doesn't really matter him, truth be told. He knows the blue eyed one loves him dearly.

"What's the honor of your visit?", Louis asked.

This proves Niall's point.

"Party tonite at Zayn's", the blonde haired replied and jumped onto the couch. "Come on, you should have some fun" 

Louis wasn't interested much.

Actually, he was not interested at all.

"You haven't been out since breaking up with E-"

"Shut up for a moment, N, will ya?" Louis accent is so strong when he is pissed. It's beautiful and kind of funny. "Ethan was a mistake I can't even say his name without regret. Fuck. Drop it please."

"Okay sorry mate I was just saying tha-"

"Ni I'm sorry but you're pissing the hell out of me", Louis cut his friend. He spoke so fast that took a few seconds for Niall to understand him. "Let it go."

"Alright but you shou-"

"Oh my god" Louis stared astonished at Niall. "You won't stop, will ya?"

"I won't."

"Fuck you, Niall."

"No. Fuck you, Louis" Niall took a breath. "This is for your own good, dammit. I'm here cause I care about you and you're being such a bitch. Stop it. If you don't wanna go it's fine just don't be so rud-"

"Fine I'm going. Let's do this."

+

"Glad we had dinner" Niall said after he finished. "So that we won't get drunk too early", he laughed. "Plus I didn't have lunch today so thank you mate for cooking so well."

"As If I cooked for you", Louis rolled his eyes with a sarcastic bitchy laugh. "But yeah, my food is great, thanks. I learned from my lovely mom - may she rest in peace."

"I miss her", Niall sighed sadly. "She was like my second mother."

"Miss her too. So much, everyday. Everyone loved her."

"Least her pain's gone, Lou." Louis smiled softly as if he was having flashbacks of Johannah. "And she wouldn't wanna see you down like this. Do it for her, uh?"

"True." The blued eyed boy hugged the other one in a warm and tie hug as response. "I love you."

"Know you do", Niall smirked. 

They could still act like kids sometimes.

+

"Wow, you look good" Niall said as soon as Louis showed up on the corridor after finished getting dressed.

He had black pants on, a pair of black vans and a colorful shirt with the phrase "just hold on" printed on it. 

"Isn't it the song fro-"

"From Steve Aoki, yes."

It was Louis' favorite song.

"Gosh stop cutting m-"

"I can't stop cutting you, it's funny", Louis winked.

"Hate y-"

"Oh, so now you hate me?"

Louis was such a bitch.

"Okay sorry I'mma stop."

"I'm glad y-"

"JUST KIDDING!"

Louis laughed by himself for a few minutes.

But Niall was so done with his bullshit.

"C'mon let's go you twat" He grabbed his own stuff and opened the door. "Won't you get your phone?"

Louis shook his head no. "Nah I'm just gonna leave it here."

And as soon as Louis turned off the lights and closed the door from outside with the key, his phone screen lit up and a notification appeared.

"Congratulations! You have a new match!"

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to leave kudos! :)  
> Also, if you'd like to follow this story, it's also available on wattpad (https://www.wattpad.com/story/97728851)  
> Follow me on twitter: @respectforhes


End file.
